Judgement: Punishment Of The Damned
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Pushed finally too far Naruto snaps. And a new being is born. One who will rebuild the world in his view. And punish those who deserve judgement. Naru/Harem Dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Judgement: Punishment of the Damned

Chapter 1

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Hey guys I am back and with a new story. This has been rolling around in my head for quite some time. I finally couldn't take it anymore and brought it up to my buddy Psudocode Samurai and he said it sounded good. So Here it is. I owe him for hearing out this chapter. So thank ya buddy. Also, His work is amazing! Go read it!

Pain, Pleasure, Suffering, Joy. Many people don't know just how much power those words truly hold. But one young boy did. Uzumaki Naruto, The Demon Brat, The Garbage of Konoha knew all to well. Well he knew two of those words very well, His life had been filled with Pain and Suffering sense he was but a child. But He never knew how much worse it was about to become.

The sun shone down brightly on Konohagakure this fall day. The wind had the hint of winter in it as the seasons had begun to change. And the telltale sounds of a beating could be heard through the streets. In an alley way a store owner growled darkly as he repeatedly kicked the stomach and chest of a small boy. The boys crime? Stealing a small loaf of bread. To end his bout of hunger. And he was caught. And now yet again he was being punished for trying to survive. As the Shop owner finished kicking the small boy he picked up the loaf of bread and threw it at the boy before growling darkly again.

"If it wasn't for the Hokage protecting you...I would end your life..."

As the man walked from the alleyway the boy sobbed softly as his mind wondered what he had done to deserve this. He had never hurt anyone, Never did anything even close to destroying property or anything. He simply wanted to live. And everyone seemed to want to keep him from it. As he sat up feeling the bones in his ribs begin to knit from the brutal beating he still didn't know how he had survived some of his worst attacks. He gently began to chew on the small dirty loaf of bread as he swore to himself He would show them all. He would become the Hokage and make them respect him.

Time skip: Five years

Eyes snapping open in fear as a cold sweat dripped down his face Naruto panted softly as he stared at the ceiling. The dream...of his past. When he made his vow. It had been at least two years sense he had it last. Why now? Of all the times his past could have chosen to come back to him, It had to be now. The first round of the Chunin Exams had finished and they had their month long training time. He had been given shit luck there too as far as he was concerned. First training with the Closet Pervert. And then the Lord of All Perverts, Or as Naruto liked to call the man, Ero-sennin, The Toad Sage, Jiraiya. Now to say he didn't learn from the two would be an understatement. He learned shit with Ebisu and Summoning from Jiraiya who then told him he couldn't use it in the fight. So he was kinda pissed right now.

"Ano...What time is it..."

He muttered softly to himself as he rolled over to look at the clock he had in his run down little apartment, and sighed softly seeing it only read 3:45am he groaned soflty as he sat up in his small bed and pulled his froggy sleeping hat off. He sighed as he moved slowly out of bed and padded over to his kitchen his pale blue sleep pants ruffling lightly with the movement. He had healed from the last hit he took last even from Sakura. She nailed him good when he saw her sun bathing and made a comment. He rubbed his jaw softly The broken jaw healed but it still hurt like fucking hell. Even with the Kyhuubi healing the bone he could feel the sting of the punch.

Sighing yet again he opened his fridge and pulled out a small jug of milk looking at it to make sure it was fresh he downed it quickly before letting his mind wonder. Why did he go so far for them, For her, For Sasuke...he growled softly as he remembered the battle with Haku and Zabuza. He thought Sasuke died. And the rage. He shook his head as he remembered the blood lust he felt. He placed the jug in his trash as he began to head towards his shower getting himself cleaned and dressed lightly he sat on his small couch in his bright orange pants and his blue ninja sandals. His chest covered by a flimsy mesh shirt. He took a ragged breath as he leaned back. He knew once one dream had come the nightmares would begin again. As he closed his eyes his mind brought back another memory.

The boy screamed and ran in horror as he was chased by the small group of chunin. The dark laughter echoing in the boys ears as he turned to get away from them. As he did he felt the burning pain as a kunai pierced his leg causing him to fall. Why? It was happening again! He only came out to see the fireworks on the celebration of the death of the Kyuubi. It was his birthday too. He thought he would be fine. He turned as tear streaked down his face looking at his attackers. Two men and one woman all wearing chunin vests. The two men wear easily identified by the boy. The pale eyes of a Hyuuga and the burning red eyes of a Uchiha. The one that scared him the most though, was the woman. He had seen her before. On his visits to the Yamanaka flower shop. She always was nice. He remembered her name was Inochoko. She was the sister of Inoichi, Why was she here?

"Well Naruto-kun...It looks like You are in trouble...I suppose I should listen to the Hokage and let you live...But my two friends here...They want you dead...So...Let's begin!"

The Blond woman cackled manically as the two men began to descend on the small boy the Uchiha letting out a small breath of fire on the new kunai he pulled out before looking to the Hyuuga.

"Oi! Yuri! Use those eyes of yours. I wanna make sure this fucking brat doesn't die to quickly!"

The Hyuuga now identified as Yuri narrowed his pearl like eyes towards his partner and then looked back at the boy as he activated his Byakugan his mouth curving into a sick smile.

"Fine fine...I have his body locked in my sights Hachi...Begin...The branding."

At those words the Uchiha grabbed the boy by his throat quickly slamming his against the wall causing a gag to come from him as he brought up the glowing red blade to the boys bare arm a sickening hiss and scent of burning flesh could soon be smelt as the boy screamed in pain. As he began to black out he remembered hearing a thunk sound as a pair of kunai wear now lodged in the Uchihas chest as he let the boy fall and stumbled back before falling dead. The Hyuuga quickly looked up seeing a pair of individuals that made his blood run cold he turned to look to his Blond leader only to find her collapsed on the ground as a very very irate looking Blond man stood above her his hands in a telltale symbol. He went to escape only to fall dead as the sound of birds chirping could be heard.

Opening his eyes again Naruto shuttered as the memories came back. He remembered waking up in the Hospital after that attack without a scratch on him. He knew know thanks to that damn fox. He couldn't die that easily. He stood up and moved to grab his jacket and head band. He was glad those days were no more. After he entered the academy and became more able to defend himself the attacks dwindled. Now, they were simply glares and harsh whispers. As well as being charged out his ass for the basic necessities of life. But he could deal with it. He always had. He smiled as he began to make his way to the Hokage's tower. He wanted to speak with Jiji before the final match.

He slowly walked up the stairs before out of the corner of his eye, He saw the strange man called the Kazekage, He was curious now, The man wasn't suppose to be here. He remembered hearing from Jiji that all the special guests of the Exam where housed in the Hotel. So why was he here.

He followed behind the man as quietly as he could. Could the guy be planning something against Konoha! He couldn't tell he seemed to simply be roaming around. As he entered a room that seemed to be marked secret Naruto followed closely only to find the room empty. The man had disappeared? He shook his head as he slowly walked into the room and saw a small scroll laying in the middle of the room. His curiosity got the better of him as he picked up the scroll. His eyes widened as he seen his name emblazoned on the scroll. It was for him? His fingers slowly began to open the scroll as a pair of serpentine golden eyes looked out from the shadows hidden behind a veil.

'Ku Ku Ku...that's it Naruto-kun...When you see that scroll you will be reduced to nothing...'

As the Man chuckled and thought to himself the blonde opened the scroll he thought it could be a new Jutsu! He started to smile. His luck seemed to be turning up finally til his blood ran cold. As he read the words on the scroll his mind started to snap.

"By order of Hokage,

Kill Uzumaki Naruto. He has become too much of a threat.

Signed,

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Sandaime of Konohagakure"

No, It wasn't possible, This was an assassination order. On himself! He felt himself begin to shake. The one person, He thought he could trust. Had betrayed him in the worst possible way. As the serpentine eyed man continued to watch from the shadows he thought the boy had been broken til his heart almost stopped. As the red chakra began to flow from him. His eyes glowing a bright red as tears seemed to stream down his face. This was not in the mans calculations. The pressure was building in the area as the man wisely jumped out of the nearby window. He managed to get to the roof outside as Sarutobi burst into the room. The chakra pressure alerting him to something wrong. As his wizened eyes locked onto the boy he felt his heart go numb. In the boys hand was the order he had given when the boy was nine. And it seemed he found it.

"Naruto! Calm down!"

At the mans voice The boy finally snapped his red eyes turned to the man he once considered his Jiji and friend he roared lightly as the entire town began to have a dull red glow around it. Sarutobi began to grunt lightly at the pressure and killing intent flowed from the boy. He began to feel terror again for the first time again in his long life. As he watched the Red Chakra begin to take shape above the now crouching blonde. The Chakra formed into a large Demonic Fox head as it laughed.

"**Kyahahahaha! Finally! He is mine! This town will burn! You all die!"**

As the fox head began to laugh, the thing that scared the old warrior the most was that Naruto stood grabbing the chakra head his eyes now cold and hard. He let his voice be heard now as he let his stoic voice be heard.

"Shut the fuck up...You noisy fox...Me? Being yours? Never going to happen...but Your mine! This village...is cancerous...It is time...for the cancer to be cut out...and I am going to be the knife..."

With those words the Chakra exploded All pouring back into Naruto as a loud scream could be heard from the boy as the old leader watched a horrific change happen to the boy. As the chakra died around him, His look was now completely different. His once orange and blue jumpsuit was transformed into a regal looking blue and orange kimono. His chest covered with a spikey set of armor as on his cheeks the Whisker marks were now bold and dark. His eyes a pale glowing slitted red. His arms seen cause of the short sleeves on the kimono bore what appeared to be markings in a strange red color. His blonde hair now slightly longer and pulled into a pony tail. The air around the former boy screamed power as the serpentine man looked on his mind could only ask one thing.

'What...have...I...released?'

As Naruto locked his now cold calculating stare on the wizened old leader he pointed towards the man as he spoke again his words cold and dark.

"**In...all your years...Hokage-sama...How many souls...have you damned? How much pain...and suffering...Your soul...and hands are stained with the blood of the innocent...It is time...for judgement..."**

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Judgment: Punishment Of The Damned

Chapter 2

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys I know your all biting at the bit for my other stories but I simply am letting some ideas formulate in my brain pertaining to them. For now though, This story here has been forming easier in my brain. So I figure I might as well work on this one! Enjoy and remember, Please read and review~

"mwhahaha" = Speaking

'mwahaha' = Thinking

Anything in Italic print is usually jutsus. So That way you all know.

The wizened old leader stumbled back as the boy pointed towards him. The chakra and aura around the boy screamed for blood and death. He couldn't believe it. What had happened to Naruto? He looked like his father now. The boy had grown and his featured hardened.

"Judgement? What...are you talking about Na-na-naruto!"

The boy smirked darkly towards the old man as his now elongated fangs glinted lightly in the pale light of the library room. As he began to slowly stride towards the old man. His now claw like finger nails glinting as well as he reached towards him.

"**I am now the judge and juror...You...are one of the cancers in this town! Give me reasons...Explain your actions. Sway...my judgment..."**

As the boy grabbed the old man by the long coat he wore, the man started to sweat. He was being given a chance to explain. Thank kami, Naruto still gave people a chance to explain it seemed. Well he hoped it was still Naruto anyway. He wet his lips lightly as he began to speak.

"The...order...was given...because I had received reports..That Kyuubi was showing evidence in you...I was an old fool. I believed them without looking into it. I issued the assassination..Cause I was a scared old man. Though five days, after the order the ANBU brought you to my office. You were horribly beaten and burned with what looked to be Kunai. Yet you were simply crying. I canceled the order. And issued one to increase protection on children and even issued a special group dedicated to protecting you Naruto...Please you know...I wouldn't.."

The old man was silenced as Naruto growled directly into his face his pale red eyed casting shadows on the old mans face as the pale glow from his eyes illuminated every wrinkle and blemish on the mans face.

"**No...You would...Hokage-sama...You would let a boy die and be tortured if it meant your precious village would be happy. How pathetic...You are much like the cancers...Though...I am not without compassion...This village is mine now...Hokage, No..I mean Sarutobi-san. I will pass judgment on you now."**

At those words Sarutobi's blood ran cold. Naruto had now claimed the village was his and judging from how powerful the boy now seemed to be. He could easily do it, And no one would be able to stop him. He swallowed hard though as he waited with baited breath on what the Judgement from this new Naruto was going to be.

"**Given...You claim you were a foolish old man...I will allow you to try and rectify your foolish old man mistakes. Your judgment, Is to return to your youth and relive your existence. Prove you are worthy of salvation. I will determine your worth in one year!"**

Soon a strange red chakra surrounded Sarutobi a strained yell tore from his throat as the chakra seemed to invade his body. He could actually feel his body being repaired and his youth return to his body. He continued to yell as he was then throw to the ground as he finally looked fully at Naruto he raised his hands to his own face and was stunned feeling not his wrinkles but his smooth face he had back when he taught Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"What...have you done Naruto?"

The boy smirked as he stood over the now younger hokage his eyes burning with humor and power as he laughed out loud. He soon began to slowly walk towards the door. His next location unknown to the kage as he spoke again.

"**I have returned your youth for one year Sarutobi...The fox and I have merged...I am the new Nine Tailed Lord. And as such, I can easily control the age of people. You have one year though..You will become my new adviser. And at the end of one year if you have proven your willingness to become changed and correct the past. Then you will be allowed to live. Otherwise I take your life and end it."**

Sarutobi lowered his head he now knew Naruto had achieved the power to punish and end all those who had wronged him and those he had cared for. He slowly sighed and fell right behind Naruto as they began towards an area in the tower that Sarutobi knew well. It was the Elders, They were the next ones it seemed on his list for the judgment and punishment of Konoha.

As they arrived at the door to the elder's room, The smirk on Naruto's face turned darker as he quickly placed his hand against the door as he let his chakra explode causing the thick mahogany door to shatter into a thousand pieces as he walked into the room. Koharu, Danzo and Homura stood quickly feeling the massive killing intent from the new figure who was standing in their small conference room. Soon Danzo roared in rage.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

The boy narrowed his pale red eyes towards the bandaged man and smirked darkly before laughing loudly as he let out an immense burst of killing intent towards the bandaged male. The force from the intent caused the old war dog to waver lightly. This boy was no one to be trifled with. The old War dog soon moved from he seat to stand in front of the other elders as he narrowed his one eye towards the boy.

"I asked you...Who the hell do you think you are boy!"

"**I am your judge...and juror, Danzo of Konoha. For too long you pathetic beings hide here in your safe little office. Uncaring of what transpires in your village. You have allowed Konoha to become over ripened like a fruit that is rotting from the inside. And I am here to pluck that fruit and throw it away so that a new fruit can grow."**

At those words the blood in the three elders veins ran cold. This boy was saying he planned to remake Konoha? It wasn't possible but what was the most confusing to the elders was the fact what appeared to be a young Sarutobi standing behind the boy. Koharu then decided to make her voice known.

"Boy...You claim you are going to pluck the fruit of Konoha...Your face says you are Uzumaki Naruto...But your eyes say your not. And why...do you have an imposter of the Hokage when he was young behind you?"

As she spoke Sarutobi sighed and spoke up lightly.

"Koharu-chan...I am no imposter...The lad, Uzumaki Naruto is the one who has changed my age. He has fully merged with Kyuubi. He has become the one in front of you now. He is calling himself the Judge of Konoha. The one who will right what we in our old age and foolishness have done wrong..."

At those words the once crystalline blue eyes of Koharu doubled in size, Could this man speak the truth? Was this really the Hokage she knew? And if this was true that Naruto had merged with the Kyuubi the chakra burst she had felt earlier would be explained. But at the same time was the boy in front of her Naruto, or Kyuubi?

"If you speak truly...Then tell me something only Sarutobi and I would know boy."

"Very well...I may as well...You have a mole on your left hip and a small birth mark on your left butt cheek Koharu."

At those words a small crimson flush appeared on the old woman's face. It was indeed Sarutobi only he would know of those two things on her. She then looked at the boy who was simply exuding power and sighed softly. She may stand a chance against the boy with the others here but if he had merged with the Kyuubi she would probably be destroyed in an instant. However before she could voice reason the hot head of their group acted.

Danzo waved his hand as three Anbu with blank masks appeared he then smirked darkly as he pointed to Naruto.

"Kill the brat! He is a threat to our peace!"

As Naruto began to laugh the Anbu rushed at him his eyes started glowing a bright red as he simply vanished from sight reappearing behind one of the men his right hand up by his face as the thick red liquid ran from his sharp nails. Soon though it became apparent what happened as one of the Anbu shredded into a bloody pile of mush. The splatter from the mans death landing on Sarutobi's robes who sadly looked away he knew there was no diplomacy possible now. As the other two Anbu froze in place their fear now shooting skywards. This boy, murdered one of their own without a sweat.

Soon Naruto ran his tongue along the blood that was still on his hand as he quickly spun and slammed his other hand into one of the fear frozen Anbu's chest grabbing tightly onto his heart he smirked darkly sliding his bloody digit from his mouth a small drip of blood dripping from his tongue as he utter lightly.

"**Your heart...is quite small...I will enjoy making your death quick!"**

The Anbu managed a small scream as his heart was crushed inside his chest and tore from his body as his corpse falling to the ground. His scream silenced. Naruto turned towards Danzo still holding the Anbu's heart he held it up to the war dog who started shivering lightly. A sick twisted smile formed on the boys face.

"**Are you scared Danzo? This is what you helped to create! A boy...NO! A child! Pushed to the very limit of life! I starved many days! I cried myself to sleep wondering why our village would let that happen to me! But it was your corruption that did it. You damned yourselves! BEG! I WANT YOU TO BEG ME TO LET YOU LIVE!"**

At those words he turned and grabbed the Anbu left by the mask picking him up lightly and growling darkly as he roared out crushing the mans head within his hand. Allowing him to drop as the blood from the man poured out on the ground giving the floor a nice shimmering carpet of gore, Naruto turned facing Danzo and the others his eyes glowing fully red now as he raised his blood soaked hand towards them and pointed.

"**BEG! YOU PATHETIC WORMS!"**

As he uttered those words Danzo launched towards the boy taking a deep breath He wasn't gonna let this boy win like this! He was going to make the boy work for it. He knew now he stood no chance against him but He had to try.

"KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

The one eyed man left out a giant ball of fire towards the boy intent of incinerating him. He stopped and watched as the jutsu hit his target and smirked as the fire blazed away. When the flames died down though Danzo couldn't see him anywhere. He soon felt the boys hand on the back of his neck and closed his eye softly he let himself fall to his knees as he spoke.

"Do it you fucking monster...I voted when you were born and that thing put inside you that you should have been killed! But no one would listen to me! And it looks like I was right. Here you are destroying everything that Konoha stood for!"

Naruto smirked darkly as he squeezed lightly on the mans neck he then spoke softly as he heard those words from the elders mouth.

"**Monster? You made me into this monster...By denying me the very rights you claim this village has! I was not allowed to live normally! I only survived cause in this rotten pathetic village because there are some people who have compassion! It ends now Danzo! Your corruption ends now!"**

With a sickening thud the boy slammed his knee into Danzo's back not letting go of his neck as a loud gurgle echoed from the man as the boy didn't let go of his neck squeezing it tightly. He then growled softly as he twisted his hand sharply snapping the mans neck. He laughed lightly as he watched the elder fall to the ground he then raised his hand up as a strange red aura erupted from his body moving to encompass the body of Danzo soon igniting into a bright blue flame he then turned to the other Elders his form highlighted by the bright blue flame as the shadows from his body gave the image of nine tails waving as his pale red eyes locked on them.

"**Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Himura, Your judgment will be different than his...You are ones who never actively caused corruption, You simply participated. Yet you turned a blind eye towards the suffering of the village and allowed horrors to happen. I have made my decision with you..."**

As those words left Naruto's mouth the red chakra rushed out his his body and enveloped the two of the old elders as twin screams of pain erupted from their mouths as they felt their bodies burn and rage in agony. As they felt the chakra ports on their bodies burned away. As the chakra receded back to the boy they stared at him panting softly.

"**I have stripped you of your chakra, and your ability to use any Ninja techniques, You are to run, Run and hide. You will no longer be welcome in my village, or any village, I will see to it that you will live like I had to live for my life, Struggling forever to survive, struggling to eat and be safe. Begone from my village now!"**

He waved his hand as a large wave of chakra hit the two elder and caused them to disappear as he turned from the small table and began to march from the room Sarutobi lowering his head and following the boy he sighed softly.

"What did you do to them Naruto? And where did they go?"

"**I completely burned away their charka ports Sarutobi-jiji, And then I used a form of reverse summoning. I sent them somewhere near Iwa. If they still have their survival instincts they will last at least a month."**

As Sarutobi lowered his head again and said a small prayer for his former team mates Naruto snapped his finger and the still blazing body of Danzo erupted in a large explosion engulfing the entire room. He then smirked lightly to himself as he started towards the Hokage's office uttering lightly.

"**Two cancers removed...Now I can begin."**

As the two entered the Hokages office Naruto smirked brightly as he heard the tell tale poof as Another Ninja made his presence to face the Kunai weilding silver haired man Naruto began to speak.

"**Kakashi-sensei~" **He uttered with a sickeningly sweet voice. **"Shouldn't you always hide when waiting out an enemy?"**

As Kakashi heard the voice he lowered the kunai lightly. He could sense this was not the blond knucklehead he knew. He narrowed his single eye towards Naruto and then spoke.

"Yes, But You were never an enemy Naruto...Why would I need to hide?"

At this Naruto broke out into a loud laugh as he turned his eyes towards Kakashi. His blood red eyes finally let Kakashi know it wasn't just Naruto. He raised the Kunai again and prepared for the worst as Naruto finally began to speak again.

"**Favoritism, Blatant ignorance of fellow Shinobi, Refusal to train your pupil's correctly, and worse of all, Abandoning your allies. I believe you said when I first met you Kakashi-sensei that Those who turn their backs on their friends and allies where worse than garbage. So...What does that make you? The teacher would wouldn't even give his own Genin the time of day. You fucking Uchiha Cocksock!"**

At those words Kakashi went wide eyed as Naruto turned to face him fully his teeth lightly glinting as his longer fangs were shown.

"**Hatake Kakashi...It is time for you to be Judged!"**

A/n #2: Guys I am so so sorry it took me this long to update anything, I just have been gaming and not having any real interest in writing, But it seems the author bug has bitten me again. So Please please do not be too harsh on this chapter. I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had writing it.


End file.
